


What Happens in Decon...

by Feezal



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Decon, F/M, Fuck Or Die, special guest star: phlox' junk, trip will never be the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feezal/pseuds/Feezal
Summary: Enterprise 2x25 - Bounty AU: The microbe influences both T’pol’s and Phlox’ mating behaviour.





	What Happens in Decon...

“You’re not going anywhere for the moment. I’m afraid we brought a stowaway with us, a rather unusual microbe.”

“Is it contagious?”

“I’ll have to run some more tests. To be safe, we should both go through decon.”

 

T’pol suppressed a small hint of annoyance creeping out of her subconscious and followed the doctor into the decon chamber. Phlox wandered around the room, picking up instruments and scanning T’pol, himself, and the samples he brought back from the surface of the planet. T’pol sat down on the small bench and watched Phlox move about.

_Can’t he scan any faster?_

T’pol took a deep breath. Apparently, her annoyance with the doctor had deeper roots than she thought. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her surroundings. The cold, dry air of the decon chamber. The weight of her arms resting on her lap. The feeling of her feet on the floor. The loud buzzing sound in her right ear-

“This microbe is more resilient than I thought…”

T’pol resisted the urge to swat Phlox’ scanner out of his hand.

“There must be something you can try,” she said instead.

“Decon gel ‘E’ may neutralize the microbe, but it will be several hours before we know if it’s effective.”

“I can’t stay here several hours.” The annoyance was turning into anger, and it reflected in her voice. The doctor, however, did not seem to notice.

“You have little choice.” He smiled and handed her a small tub containing a glittery jelly. Phlox pressed a button and the doors to the main chamber closed, filling the room with a faint blue light. As the room began to heat up to a more comfortable temperature, T’pol felt the familiar calmness wash back over her. She took a deep breath and stripped down to her underwear. She turned to pick up the container of gel and heard a curtain close behind her. She could see the faint shadow of Phlox on the wall, also taking off his clothes.

“We were probably infected by the marsupials I found,” he said.

The anger came rushing back with a vengeance and her hands trembled. What was wrong with her?

“I told you to leave them alone,” she snapped.

The doctor, still oblivious to her sudden outbursts, rambled on about saliva and anticoagulants for a few minutes. This numbed the angry feeling slightly. Phlox pulled her out of her trance with a request.

“… I could use your assistance.”

 

Phlox turned around nervously as he heard sub-commander T’pol open the curtain behind him. He’d forgotten everything about the exciting new species he found, as he was suddenly hyperaware of the lack of clothes covering his body. The sub-commander was asking him something about privacy, but he could only process every other word she was saying. There was a loud ringing in his ears blocking out the meaning of the words, and all he could hear was the soft, calming timbre of her voice.

Sub-commander T’pol applied the cold decon gel to his shoulders, rubbing it into his skin with small, circular motions. He felt her pause before running her thumb down the smooth, velvety ridges of his back. Phlox’s heart skipped a beat and he pulled away quickly, taking a step away from her.

“I- eh, thank you, sub-commander. That will do for now.”

T’pol looked slightly fazed by his sudden movement but recovered quickly. She nodded and turned her back to him, lifting her top, so he could apply the gel to her back as well. Phlox scooped up a glob of the glittery jelly and started rubbing it onto the Vulcan’s back, without looking at her, applying the gel perhaps a little rougher than intended.

 

Both aliens kept to themselves for the next hour. T’pol sat in a corner on the floor, meditating. Phlox had put his undergarment back on and was sitting on a chair in the opposite corner at a makeshift workstation, his back towards the Vulcan.

He aimed the medical scanner at his chest and pressed a few buttons. The device made a high-pitched humming sound. Phlox had trouble concentrating on where he was pointing the thing, his mind kept wandering off, to the Vulcan meditating behind him. He shifted in his seat, shook his head, and tried to focus. His ears were still ringing with the loud static noise. His heart was racing, his breathing shallow, and the tips of his fingers and toes were starting to tingle.

Phlox turned the medical scanner around to look at the screen. His hormone levels were off the charts. This could only mean one thing; his mating cycle had started. It must be the virus, messing with his systems. There were no female Denobulans anywhere near the Enterprise, nor any of their pheromones. T’pol did not give off any strong scent, as far as Phlox was aware. Or did she? He sniffed the air and then quickly stopped himself. No, don’t think about her. Don’t look at her. Try to concentrate on the serum. The virus. The eh- Did he isolate the virus yet? He shook his head violently. It was all he could do not to throw himself at her.

 

T’pol was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, legs crossed. Her eyes were closed. She couldn’t even meditate. Every ounce of concentration she had left was spend on keeping her feelings of anger and lust in check. She knew what was happening to her, even though she had not gone through pon farr before. But she couldn’t go through with it, not now, not here. She had to do something. Get away. Get out of here.

She opened her eyes slowly. At the other end of the room the doctor had made a small temporary laboratory. He was concentrating hard on his experiments and didn’t seem to notice she was even there. This was her chance. T’pol bolted towards the door.

“Sub-commander?,” she heard Phlox’ voice say behind her.

She just had to get to her quarters, she could seal her room, she’d be safe in there… But Phlox had beaten her to the door. He pressed a button and a low hissing noise meant the door was sealed. T’pol desperately pressed buttons on the control panel, trying to figure out the security code, but she could not think straight.

“Sub-commander, what are you doing?”

For the first time since they entered the decon chamber their eyes met. Phlox’ pupils were wide, only a small rim of the bright blue was visible.

“I have to get to my quarters. I’ll wait for the cure there,” she managed to utter.

Phlox didn’t answer. He just stared at her, his chest rising and falling heavily. She never noticed how broad his shoulders were, how soft the ridges under his ears looked, the streak of brown starting just under his chin and trailing off down his buttoned-up onesie… She wondered how far down it went.  
The Denobulan took one tentative step towards her, but seemed to change his mind.

“You can’t,” he said briskly. His voice was hoarse. “Get back to meditating.”

He turned around and quickly walked back to his lab. T’pol followed him, lingering in the doorway. The decon chamber was brightly lit again. Phlox reached for a flask standing on the table, knocking over several racks of test tubes. The Denobulan slammed both fists on the table and cried out in rage, swearing loudly at the broken glass now covering his work area.

T’pol had never felt more attracted to anyone. Her plan to go back to her quarters was completely forgotten. She walked slowly over to the angry Denobulan, who was now leaning on the table with both hands, looking down, and breathing heavily. She put a hand on his shoulder. Phlox turned around, startled, and stared at her, a wild look on his face. T’pol moved towards him and Phlox tried to back away, but hit a wall.

“It’s not appropriate… need to find a cure…” he muttered weakly.

“You have the cure, right here.”

T’pol started to unbutton his onesie, one button at a time. She wanted to rip the undergarment from his body, but she held back, not wanting to scare the Denobulan male away. Her face was close to his. She could feel his warm breath on her lips, his body relaxing and leaning into hers.

 

She smelled like strawberries and sweat and chamomile. The scent prickled his nose and Phlox was no longer trying to control himself. There was no point. This was just a casual encounter. After they finished, they would both have a clear head and could get back to work. Phlox moved his head closer to smell her hair, their cheeks brushed against each other. The ringing in his ears now drowned out all sound, and all he could think of was the subtle, sweet smell of her hair.

He hadn’t noticed his hand slip under her shirt. Phlox felt the soft skin of the small of her back form goosebumps underneath his fingertips. His other hand moved lower, pushing up the cloth of her underwear slightly, and grabbing her butt. He squeezed it firmly as he pulled her closer, his lips brushing her ear. He felt T’pol inhale slightly and she paused her undressing for a moment, his onesie now opened halfway down his chest. If he remembered correctly, the movies about human mating rituals depicted ears as being rather sensitive to touch. He wondered if the same were true for Vulcans. Phlox extended his long, sticky tongue and traced the edge of the Vulcan’s pointed ear, tasting her salty skin. In return, he felt her teeth touching the ridges on his jaw. Her hands were shaking, still trying to undo the buttons one by one, her fingertips brushing the sensitive skin of his belly. The throbbing sensation he felt in his privates turned into an ache. T’pol was definitely holding back, but there was no need for that anymore.

In one smooth movement Phlox lifted T’pol off the ground, still supporting her butt with his hand, and turned around, pushing her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands clawing at his hair and the ridges on his back, desperate for him to come closer. He obediently thrust the bulge created by his two erect members onto her groin and rubbed himself against the moist spot spreading in her underwear. This was clearly not enough. The Vulcan released Phlox’ pelvic girdle from her embrace and pushed herself off the wall with surprising strength, causing them both to tumble to the ground. Phlox had no time to recover from breaking her fall with his body, as she already had him pinned down. She was breathing so heavily she was showing her teeth, causing her to look slightly mad, as she ripped the last part of his undergarment open. The few remaining buttons scattered on the floor. The tip of one of his hemipenes was now peeking out, and T’pol reached for him with her hand.

The door-chime rang.

“Doc, is everything alright in there?” The familiar voice of commander Tucker sounded slightly muffled through the speakers. “I tried to hail you, but there was no response. I have your dinner here if-“  
Phlox flung T’pol off him, almost throwing her around the room, and cried out in rage. The sudden strength a Denobulan male gained when facing a competitor rivaled that of a Vulcan in heat. He pushed himself up and marched towards the door.

 

Trip was worried, there had been no response to his hails. His concern did not diminish when the shutter was forcefully pulled open. In front of him, behind the window, stood a half-naked Phlox, his hair tangled, his pupils dilated, his face slightly puffy and his teeth showing.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

The Denobulan seemed to want to burst through the glass and rip his head off. Trip quickly took a few steps back.

“Doc, what- I have dinner. Are- are you all right?”

He did not know what else to say. At the sound of ‘dinner’ sub-commander T’pol also burst through the doorway of the main chamber, her face bright green. She tore open the drawer where Trip had put the two covered dinner plates, threw one of the lids across the room, and started to wolf down the Denobulan sausages. Phlox, who had been staring unblinkingly at T’pol since she entered the room, turned back to Trip, hissed loudly, and slammed the blind shut again.

Trip just stood there, flabbergasted. After a few minutes of processing what he had just witnessed, the commander slowly walked over to the communicator attached to the wall.

“Tucker to the bridge, I’m going to need a medic and some security down here…”

 

The security guard posted outside of the decon chamber held his rifle close to his chest, trying to block out the inhuman noises coming from inside. His cheeks were flushed, but any feeling of arousal was overpowered by fear. He tightened the grip on his handguard. The medic had said it would be best to wait this out. So long as they wouldn’t exit decon, they’d be safe. Who ‘they’ were was not specified. Before hurrying back to sickbay, the medic had asked the guard to keep whatever he would hear inside to himself. What happens in decon, stays in decon.

 


End file.
